


To the End of the World and Back, My Love

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Deathly Illness, F/F, Fluff, Funeral, Lesbians, Love, Mental Illness, Sad, Sickness, Sweet, Talking, confessing, depressio, gift story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Winter days are fantastic, you can see all sorts of things without the snow, but what will the young child of Aphrodite find out one day when she walks among the strawberries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to My, the one who received this story as a gift. I love you so much, you are my sister from two other mothers.

Fake smiles and insincere words were exchanged from one sibling to another, their voices as sharp and crisp as the winter air that bled through the cracks in the wood that led into the cabin. The overall tackiness of the cabin made Lucille gag. She pulled on an Orange T-shirt, covering the rainbow colored tank top that she had worn to bed the night before. She grabbed her jacket, putting it on before walking into the cold air or the early morning. No one was up with the exception of the satyrs who were already searching for something to eat. The daughter of Aphrodite headed for the woods. She dared not go in by herself, but she knew that the wood nymphs would leave her alone if she walked along the outside of the forest.

“Lucille, good morning,” an Ares camper said pleasantly, she nodded back to the first normal human that she had seen today. Her brain was pleased by the fact that she had finally seen someone who was not covered in makeup and fussing about how the cold was about to ruin their hair. She nodded back to him and gave a small smile before carrying on her way.

Eventually, she was walking up to the large pine tree that stood at the edge of the small hill. She walked past the big house, and was rather surprised to see that none of the lights were on and there was no one on the front porch. She brushed it off and continued to walk through the fields.

The ground was covered in half-frozen strawberry plants, all of which would have been dead if not for the Demeter and Dionysus cabin. The only living plants in the field were the strawberries. Weeds were scarce in the magically enchanted field, but they never happened in the winter. The daughter of Aphrodite leaned down, picking one of the nearly overripe fruits and popping it into her mouth. When she did so, the noticed something peculiar further up the field. She tilted her head to the side and began to walk cautiously towards the odd form.

When she was close enough to see what it was, she surged forward, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Holy Hera, you’re ice cold. How long have you been out here? Hold on while I go and get some help.” Before she did so, she took off her jacket, placing it under the girl and wrapping it around her sickly body.

Lucille sprinted down the fields, setting off several off-season butterflies that had been hiding in the plants. She entered the infirmary, letting the flaps swing open and closed behind her. There were only two people in the tent, one of which was holding a mug while the other had his arms wrapped around the other male’s waist. 

She paused for a moment, regaining her breath before she looked up her words whispered as her lungs gasped for air, “Someone, hurt, help!” With that she turned and began to run up the small hill that held the girl. She could hear the steps of the son of Apollo following after her. They almost fell onto the ground when they found the girl again. Will immediately went to work to make sure that she was alright. Lucille held her breath as she watched. The daughter of Aphrodite was near frozen til someone approached behind the two. “Will?” Nico asked, looking at his boyfriend as he worked.

“Is she gone?” he asked the other male, who simply shook his head. “Thank the gods. Lucille, right? Help me lift her.” She nodded and placed her delicate hands on the underside of the freezing body. She lifted up, her rather underused arms straining to carry the weight.

When they were back at the infirmary tent, Lucille was shepherded out of the door with the promise of news later. Solemnly, she returned to her cabin, watching as her breath blew out in front of her. 

 

The day slipped by slowly as the beautiful daughter of love paced nervously around the cabin, glancing out of the window every so often. Her siblings filtered in and out of their cabin, not sparing for a moment to ask if she was alright. Even so, Lucille was happier that way. Her siblings hated the fact that she was so different than the rest of them, refusing date after date.

Lucille stopped on what must have been her thousandth time around the room. She bounced on the heels of her feet before she turned and grabbed her jacket. It fell off of her own shoulders as she hastily threw it onto the near frozen girl’s slim shoulders. As soon as one of her booted-feet was out of the door, the conch horn blew. She sighed, her shoulders slumping as she sprinted with the rest of the demigods. 

The pavilion was warm and well-lit as the winter sun set behind the frost covered forest. Lucille sashayed over to her table after forking off a bit of her food to Apollo. Normally she prayed to her mother, but today she prayed to the god of healing.

“So. How was your day?” Rosa asked Lucille as she slid into the table. The blond demigod shrugged and picked at her food, her stomach clenched and tight with worry.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” she sighed, wrinkling her nose before she stuck her fork into the burger. Rosa just shrugged and turned to one of their younger siblings, acting like the mother that she was soon to be. 

Dinner seemed to take longer than normal before she was allowed to slip outside. Rosa carried the youngest, and newest child back to the tent as all of the siblings either funneled back to their cabin or to the crackling campfire. Lucille fell back, waiting for someone to notice her, when no one did she beamed, turning and sprinting to the infirmary tent. When she reached it, she peaked into the tent, seeing that there were several Apollo children working with some of the injured campers from the adventures yesterday in the woods.

She walked around to the back of the tent, pausing every time that she heard rustling. She found a tent flap and snuck through the back, allowing the fabric to close behind her as she snuck through the makeshift hospital. Finally, she found her way to the section where the female that she had rescued earlier inhabited.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her legs up underneath her. “I don’t know what your name is, but I know I have to call you something while I talk to you. Don’t ask me why I’m talking to you, it just feels like the right thing to do. You’re so beautiful, I think I’ll call you Gorgeous for now,” her voice came out as a hushed whisper. 

“My name is Lucille, I found you in the strawberry fields. You were almost frozen to death. I know you’re a demigod since you managed to make it into our camp and all the way to the fields. I’m sorry about the bumpy ride, we are not the strongest demigods. You’re at Camp Half-Blood by the way. I wonder who your godly parent is, mine is Aphrodite. You kind of look like a Hephaestus kid, but I don’t like to stereotype. 

“I guess I’ll just talk to you about myself. I’m an orphan, like most demigods. I was put into a lot of group homes. I really loved this one through. My foster mother was so nice and the family that we were staying with was just so accepting of everything that I was. They were demigods too you know, but they got a new one, a mortal, and we had a few spats but other than that we were all pretty dang happy.

“I would talk to him every night before we went to sleep, I was only twelve, he was almost seventeen. I trusted him, he became one of my older brothers, he was close to a father figure to me. But one night, I had gotten teased so badly that I didn’t come home. I just sat behind the school and cried the entire night. They all came looking for me and he found me first. 

“He came and he told me that everything was going to be okay, that I was going to be okay and then he forced himself on me,” her voice had gone to a mere breath, if you weren’t listening hard enough you would not have been able to hear. “I have been cautious when it comes to loving anyone in any shape or form ever since then. My siblings hate me for it.” She rose and took in a shaky breath, wiping at tears that licked her cheeks. Lucille walked out of the tent, careless with her steps until she realized that she had spoken so long that the harpies were out patrolling already.

 

The next day, Lucille returned, planting herself down next to the girl. She took her hair within her fingers and began to tug through it, raking through the curls with her long delicate fingers, “Your hair is so lovely,  Gorgeous. I should tell you about the camp today shouldn’t I? You deserve to know about everything here. After all, it’s what we do for the rest of the new demigods. So there are twelve main gods, but there are three that we call the big three. The one that rules the sky is Zeus, and the one that rules the ocean is Poseidon, the last one, he rules the underworld, is named Hades, though you already know that, huh? I guess I don’t really have to explain the other gods to you.” 

She giggled and continued to play with the unconscious girl's hair, stringing it through her long delicate fingers. “We have cabins that represent those gods, plus a lot of them that aren’t main gods. If you’re a Hephaestus kid then you get your own room in the bottom of your cabin and you can to all sorts of things without getting caught, before she passed away, that’s a story for another time, Selina, my deceased half-sister used to talk about all the things that she and her boyfriend did when they were down in his room. It was gross but kind of romantic. In the Aphrodite cabin, you have to share a room but you get your own cabin bathroom, mostly because we all have to do our makeup, well almost all of us. That’s really all I know about a lot of the cabins, they’re all almost the same except for the fact that they are decorated different and the Hermes cabin is always really full.

“I have to go now, but I promise to come back tomorrow and talk some more, I can tell you some of my favorite myths, or some of the camp stories,” Lucille smiled and walked out of the tent, going back to her cabin where her siblings demanded her to be as they tried to hook her up with someone. 

 

As she promised, she walked back into the infirmary, taking the girl’s head and placing it in her Indian style crossed legs. Her fingers threaded through her curly red hair, “I suppose today I’ll tell you about the camp hero, who saved us during the Second Titan’s War. Though the true hero’s name was Luke Castellan, even though he did start it all. Percy Jackson came to camp a year before the war, he went on a quest to make sure that Zeus didn’t become enraged and kill anyone.  It was two years before I came to camp so I don’t really know what happened, but I do know that when he came back Luke poisoned him and he stayed here over for the rest of the year. 

“The second year he went on a quest to save Camp Half-Blood, Thalia’s tree the only large pine tree on top of the tree. It protects this camp. She was once Zeus's daughter and he turned her into a tree when she died, making sure that no other demigod would have to face the same fate. I’m glad it’s there, or else you wouldn’t be here. Anyways, her tree was dying, everyone was pretty sure that Luke had done it, and so Annabeth and Percy had to go on the quest, but they were turned down. And Clarisse la Rue went instead, she was trying to make her dad be proud of her, they followed after even though they weren’t supposed to. Percy’s half brother, Tyson, who’s a cyclops, went with them.

“They sailed across the Sea of Monsters which is what the mortals call the Bermuda Triangle, and they fought an awful cyclops who had been holding on of the satyr’s hostage. Clarisse met up with them on the way back and Percy gave her the fleece so that she could fly back to camp, seeing as the camp was about to die. And Percy can’t fly because Zeus decided that he took his lightning bolt and he still doesn’t believe Percy that he didn’t take it. Back to the story, Clarisse came back and saved the camp. Tyson went to work in the forges with his dad and then I came to camp.

“Thalia came out of the tree after the fleece was placed on it, that’s how strong that sheep skin was. Things were as quiet as they ever are around here for a little bit before Percy Jackson came back, he always makes things just a little bit louder. He had been out getting some demigods on his way to camp, he brought back Nico and Bianca di Angelo, both were very pretty, though not as pretty as you. Annabeth didn’t come back with them though.”

She was silent for a moment as footsteps walked past the part of the infirmary that they were both in, when they passed, she began to speak again, though she was quieter than before. “The goddess Artemis had been captured along with Annabeth, and the Hunters of Artemis wanted them to go on a quest to find her, and they did. Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo didn’t make it back though, they made it all the way to where they were hiding the two people and both Percy and Annabeth held up the sky. When Nico heard about his sister's death, he opened up the ground and released a bunch of skeletons all over the place.

“My second year at camp, the labyrinth opened up and they spent the entire time just running around in it. I don’t really remember what happened that year, everything went so fast. The fifth year we had a gruesome battle. So many people died. I was in the battle, I tried to help as many people as possible, but I felt so small and insignificant. We had to bury a lot of demigods, my sister led the Ares kids into battle because they had refused to help earlier because of a petty grudge. Do you remember Luke? He had become a vessel for the Titan that ate the gods. I’m still a little too scared to say his name, but he killed himself to save all of us, so in the end, he was the hero.”

Lucille laughed and leaned down to kiss the sleeping girl’s cheek, she reached over and pulled a bottle of water out of her bag, taking a large gulp of it and then kissing her other cheek before she left the room.

 

She continued to come and talk to the girl for hours on end until one day when she snuck in, the girl was awake, she was sitting up in bed and looking at the tent flap, as though she was waiting for the Lucille to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good Morning,” she said, her voice hoarse from lack of use. She smiled, which made her face light up like a bright fire. She was bending a piece of metal in her hands, “My name is Eowyn by the way. I made this for you,” she said, holding out a beautiful mechanical rose, Lucille, who could not force any words to come out of her mouth took it and gasped as it shifted and turned into a Sego Lily.

“Thank you,” Eowyn said, her breath a whisper. Lucille closed her mouth when she realised that she had been staring at the other girl. Eowyn placing her calloused hand on Lucille’s arm. Then she began to speak again, “for talking to me while I was asleep. Your voice is lovely, it was nice to not just be by my lonesome for a month.” The daughter of Aphrodite sat down on the bed, a pleasant smile resting on her slightly tanned face.

“It was my pleasure. My name is Lucille, by the way,” she said, her hand fell on the other demigods leg, long, delicate fingers falling over her calf. The girl relaxed as the voice like spun sugar spoke. Soon the voice was filled with concern as her face paled, “You don’t look so good. You feeling okay?” 

“Nope. I haven’t for a long time but it should pass in few moments. I’ll be fine,” Eowyn reassured with a small smile. “Anyways, you’re a lot prettier than I thought you would be. I mean I knew that you would be radiant, but I never knew that beauty of this kind was even possible.”

“Thank you,” Lucille blushed the red color filling her cheeks quickly. Sapphire eyes stayed planted on the sickly demigod, intent with making sure that she was alright. Eowyn shifted awkwardly under the stiff gaze of the other. Just then, a small man with goat legs burst into the closed off area, a stick shoved into his mouth as he gnawed on it.

“Can we help you?” Lucille asked slowly as she stared at the satyr after a moment of tense silence.

“My name is Eowyn Finfisher,” after her name was spoken, the symbol of Hephaestus appeared above her just as the light faded from the large summer camp, making the light of the symbol the only light til the magically scheduled lights flickered to life. 

The ninth table cheered and guided the small girl over, she beamed and walked over to them quickly, she glanced back at the child of Aphrodite, who walked her way over to her own table, she mouthed, ‘thank you.’

 

It had been several weeks since the daughter of Hephaestus had arrived at camp, she and Lucille spent almost all of their time together. Eowyn loved to work with her half-siblings in the forges, so she and Lucille hung out there almost every day. Today was no exception, while Eowyn melted down metal in the forges, the daughter of Aphrodite had placed herself gracefully on the table across from her.

“How do you say,” Lucille paused for a moment, thinking of the next word she wanted the girl to say in Irish Gaelic, “Kitten?”

Eowyn thought for a moment before she spoke the word, Lucille giggled and said it wrong on purpose, which made the other girl giggle. 

“Enough of this, do you like to sing?” Eowyn asked with a coy look hidden in her dark eyes. Lucille’s face lit up and she gasped.

“I love to sing, I mean I’m no child of Apollo, but that doesn’t mean I can’t!” Eowyn laughed at her new friend’s antics. She began to hum a song that she had heard on her way to her last home. Lucille smiled and let her beautiful voice ring out through the forge.

_ “I was five and he was six,  _

_ We rode on horses made of sticks, _

_ He wore black and I wore white, _

_ He would always win the fight, _

_ Bang! Bang! He shot me down, _

_ Bang! Bang! That awful sound, _

_ Bang! Bang! My baby shot me down,” _

She was going to carry on to the next verse for a moment but she stalled, noticing that her friend was paler than normal. “Eowyn?” she questioned, hopping off the table to check on her friend. 

“Lucille, I don’t feel so great,” the words sounded like the wind as the red haired girl fell backwards. Lucille surged forward and caught her before she hit anything that could hurt her. Jake poked his head out from the other side of the wall, pulling off one of his protective earmuffs, he looked at Eowyn and Lucille for a moment before he ran up to them, hefting the unconscious girl into his arms.

He carried her to the Infirmary, where they placed her onto one of the beds and gave her a small amount of ambrosia. Lucille sat down next to her and refused to leave, her stomach was tied up in knots, constricting and tightening every time the unconscious girl’s breathing hesitated for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

“I still don’t understand why I can’t be here,” Drew said as she flopped down, gracefully, onto Lucille’s bed. The other daughter of Aphrodite rolled her bright blue eyes. 

“Because that’s  _ my  _ bed,” Lucille said with a small eyeroll as she tugged on a jacket, “I don’t care right now though, I’m going to see Eowyn.”

“What is with your fascination with that stupid girl?” Drew shouted at her as she exited the cabin. Lucille shrugged off the comment and hurried to the part of the infirmary that held her friend. She sat down on the bed, allowing it to creak as she did so, She grabbed the smaller girl’s shivering hand and held it within her own, waiting for her to awaken.

“Lucy?” Eowyn asked, her bleary eyes opening tiredly. Lucille smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead, not caring that it was almost coated with salt water. Eowyn just smiled and leaned into the older girl, enjoying the fact that she was there when no one else was. “I need to tell you something,” Eowyn said, beginning to sit up in bed. Lucille pushed her back down and was about to say something when one of the children of Apollo entered the tent.

“Lucille? What are you doing in here?” she asked, her brow furrowed with confusion. “I didn’t see you come in. Eowyn isn’t supposed to receive visitors right now, she’s very ill.” 

Lucille jumped up off of the bed, “I was in here because I was worried, what do you mean she’s very ill?” Eowyn coughed and leaned back down on her pillow, averting her eyes from both of the girls.

“We were going to transfer her to the mortal hospital as soon as we told Chiron. Eowyn has cancer of the legs,” the daughter of Apollo said, dragging Lucille outside of the closed off part of the tent. 

“Lucille!” Eowyn yelled, the child of Aphrodite stuck her head back in, “I want you to come with me. I’ve been in a lot of hospitals, but I was always so scared. You calm me down, so can you come with me?”

The beautiful demigod smiled and nodded, going back into the room to sit with the girl. The daughter of Apollo that had taken her out earlier looked at the two and then sighed.

“I’ll go talk to Chiron,” she tried her best to smile as she left the tent, but worry riddled her brain to harshly and all she did was walk away from the two. 

“That’s what I wanted to tell you,” Eowyn said, looking down in shame as her friend stared at her in shock. “I’ve always been frail. And my bone marrow was never the strongest, especially in my legs. The doctor wanted me to go into surgery as soon as they found out that I tested positive but my foster family denied it and sent me away with no knowledge of my condition when I went to the new home. Please don’t be mad at me for not telling you, especially after you spilled your guts to me,” she said, her face turning a brilliant shade of red. 

“I could never be mad at you,” the child of Aphrodite said with a smile, her hand rubbing against the other’s hand, “I won’t be able to stay with you all day if hospitals still work the way that I think that they do, but I will visit you all day from the first visiting hour to the last. Okay?” Eowyn nodded and kissed Lucille on the cheek as a way of saying thank you. The daughter of Apollo entered with an Ares camper, who picked Eowyn up and carried her out of the tent, Lucille followed close behind, watching her friends face turn from bright red at being picked up and carried to a pale, yellowish sickly color. 

They both sat next to each other as they were jostled along to the hospital. Eowyn fell asleep on the half hour ride there, leaning up against the other girl. Lucy smiled and brought her hand up to the yellowed skin, stroking it with the back of her hand gently. Eowyn smiled in her sleep and leaned into the other female, feeling safe in her embrace.

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Eowyn got worse, the magic from the camp leaving her and showing how awful things had gotten. The daughter of Hephaestus didn’t make it three steps before she retched on the sidewalk. Lucille didn’t even flinch, rubbing her back as the ambrosia and small bit of nectar were shoved violently out of her system. “Shh, you’re okay, let it all out, you’re okay,” Lucille whispered as she rubbed the small of the other girls back.

“Better?” she asked after the girl was done retching. Eowyn shook her head but kept walking towards the hospital. They walked up to the reception desk and Lucille got a barf bucket for her friend just in case she were to be sick again. Chiron motioned for them to sit down in the waiting area, they did so, sitting on a well worn loveseat with some kids TV show playing over them.

“Oh, I feel like shit,” Eowyn swore under her breath. Lucille frowned, hating to see her friend so sick, and in such horrible pain. “Smile Lucy, you look so much prettier when you do,” Eowyn joked, bringing up the Roman ambassador that had drunkenly told Lucille she needed to smile more. The aforementioned girl snorted and continued to rub her friends back.

 

Half an hour later Eowyn had been admitted to the hospital, Lucille sat in the waiting room for another hour before she was allowed in. The Ares camper that had drove them both there sat with her, supposedly he was doing a favor for Chiron and allowing Lucille to stay with Eowyn for as long as she wanted.

“Lucille?” the nurses cold voice called out into the waiting room.

“Yes?” the daughter of Aphrodite said, standing up and walking over to her. “How is she?” 

“Stable, you may go see her if you wish,” she said, Lucille nodded followed the  nurse down the corridors that smelled of bleach and sickness till they reached the cancer unit. Lucille walked into Eowyn’s room slowly, careful to not wake the girl up. The nurse left them alone, walking down to where her next patient was. 

Lucille pulled up one of the uncomfortable chairs and sits next to her friend, taking her hand in her own, “I’m here Gorgeous,” she said, shivering as she saw all of the machines and what not that the sick girl was hooked up to.

“I told you my name is Eowyn,” Eowyn joked, looking over at her friend. 

“I know, I know, I just remember back when I talked with you after I found you,” Lucille said with a sad smile. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Eowyn said, looking over to her friend. Lucille just smiled and lay her head down on her leg, keeping Eowyn’s calloused hand within her silken one. They both drifted off to sleep, silently staying with each other, holding hands in their sleep.

“Ma’am,” a doctor said, tapping on Lucille’s shoulder, the aforementioned child of Aphrodite jumped and looked up at the doctor, “Visiting hours are over, you’re going to have to go home til tomorrow.” Lucille stood and nodded, kissing Eowyn’s calloused hand before she walked out of the hospital. 

 

Almost four months later, Lucille returned, as she did every day that she was allowed to, smiling as she sat down next to her sick friend. “So, how are you?” she asked with the mocking voice of a doctor. Eowyn giggled lightly and shook her head. 

“I have now had one too many people ask me that today, Lucy,” Eowyn said. Lucille sighed and sat down on the bed, taking Eowyn’s hand in her own. 

“Do you want to talk about anything?” Lucy asked.

“Not really, turn on the TV?” she asked.

“Alright,” Lucille said, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, she settled in, avoiding all of the cords that were keeping her friend alive. They sat like that til the doctor came in, Lucille hopped up off of the bed and headed out, knowing that Eowyn didn’t want her to hear about how sick she was. 

Later that day, the doctors returned to the room, taking the girl away for her surgery. Lucille sat on her hands in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, waiting to be allowed back into the room where her friend lay. She had a moment to think, and she felt her heart throb, she had  fallen for the girl, her heart fluttered whenever they were together and butterflies erupted in her chest whenever they held hands. Most of their days were spent in silence while they watched TV together, though that didn’t stop Lucille from falling for her even more than she already had, if that was possible.

“Lucille?” the nurse asked as she came out of the room. The daughter of Aphrodite looked up, her eyes watering as she saw the sad smile that lay on the nurse’s wrinkled face, “She’s asking for you.”

The demigod stood and walked into the sterile smelling room, sitting down on the bed and grimacing as she saw that the lump under the blankets were smaller, the cancer had been manifesting in her thigh, and they had to remove it, Lucille hated the fact that she had lost a part of her best friend, even if it was more impactful to Eowyn than it was to her.

“Lucille,” the aforementioned girl croaked out, raising her hand for the other one to take. “Can you please braid my hair like you did back home?”

The request was small and pure, but to Eowyn, she felt like she was asking the world of her friend, making her stay with her and do things that she did not want to do, she was horrible.

Lucille beamed and walked over to her, taking the weak snarls in her hands and braiding them together, careful to make sure that she didn’t pull any of the sick girl’s hair out. Her hair was stringy and snarled from her laying in bed and sitting by her window all day. Soon, the doctor had said, they were going to shave her head, as well as give her the option of wearing bandanas over it. 

It pained Lucille to see her friend have to go through that. One night when visiting hours were over, she visited the Hephaestus cabin late one night, she wrapped on the door, knowing that none of the campers had gone to bed just yet. When Jake opened the door, she plastered on a very fake smile, “Can I come in? I have something to ask of all of you,” they allowed her inside and then stared at her expectantly.

“You all know that Eowyn is sick with cancer and that one of the treatments makes hair fall out, I was wondering if you could all take one of each of your own bandanas and give them to me, as a gift to her so she doesn’t have to show the world her lack of hair,” the words came strangled out of her throat, thinking back to her hurting friend. Each one of the demigods in the cabin agreed to do it, gifting their ailing sister with a gift from all of them. 

 

The next morning, Lucille brought the poorly wrapped gift to Eowyn, placing it on her lap. “What’s this?” she asked, her red eyebrow cocked.

“It’s from the Hephaestus cabin,” Lucille explained quietly, careful to make sure that no one else heard what she was saying. Eowyn unwrapped the paper wrappings with shaking, yellow hued hands. Her hands grazed over the silky cloth, looking at everyone with teary eyes.

“I know you organized this Lucy,” she whispered, hugging her friend.

“No, no, it was your siblings!” Lucille said quickly.

“My siblings couldn’t do something like this on their own, trust me I know. We’re way too solitary. Thank you,” Eowyn said, pulling away and tying one of the bandanas over her now bald scalp. 


	4. Chapter 4

“She’s just not going to get better,” the doctor explained to the blue-eyed female. Eowyn lay asleep in her hospital room, a feeding tube and heart monitors connected to her. She barely looked human because of how many tubes were connected to her. 

“Isn’t there anything that you can do?” she asked. The doctor shook his head. Lucille could feel tears well up in the corners of her eyes, but she pushed them back and Eowyn woke up, raising her hand at the other demigod, signaling that she wanted her to come back to the room. 

“We’ve done everything that we can, her body just can’t handle all of the cancerous cells even after we removed them,” the doctor said. The words pierced through Lucille’s heart, and she allowed a few of her tears to flow down her cheeks as she took a steadying breath.

“How much longer do you think she has?” Lucille said, looking back over to where her friend was staring blankly out of the window.

“She could go any day now,” the doctor said, clearing his throat as he looked back at Eowyn. Lucille nodded, walking back into the room slowly. The doctor turned and walked away, allowing to leave the two of them alone. 

“So he told you?” Eowyn croaked out as Lucille’s hand slipped into her own fragile one, holding it close to her. Lucille nodded, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she placed her forehead on top of Eowyn’s. “Before I go,” Lucille’s eyes widened, though the tears continued to flow, she began to sense something off with her friend, “I want you to know something.”

Lucille stopped her, leaning down and kissing her. The kiss was weak and when Lucille pulled away, she was freely sobbing, the only sound was her and the breathing machine, it’s horrible rasping sound echoing through the room. The heart monitor was going as well, though it was rapidly slowing, “I love you,” Eowyn whispered as the steady beeping came to a halt, allowing a hollow shrieking sound to echo through the room.

Lucille continued to cling to Eowyn’s hand, feeling the other’s girl’s words go to her heart, she felt her heart break in two and the sound from the monitor only seemed to break it more. “No! You can’t leave me after that! You can’t! No! Please! Eowyn! No! No! NO!” she yelled as the nurses rushed in, taking her pulse and writing down the time of death. They pulled Eowyn away from her girlfriend. 

One of the elderly nurses took her out into the hall, walking her down to one of the unoccupied rooms and allowing her to ball into her shoulder, saying soothing words to her as she did so. “Why would she do that to me? She can’t be gone! No! She can’t! I won’t allow it!” 

“It happens to the best of us,” the nurse said sadly, listening to how much the blond girl cry and how much she loved the now deceased girl made her cry as well, though not as hard as the aforementioned girl.

 

Unbeknownst to them both, someone above had been watching, someone who was not amused with the turnout of their relationship, and she intended to do something about it.

“You will let her go back to her lover,” she spoke. Her arms crossed and her tone upset.

“As the rest of them who have attempted to bring them back, she will have to overcome the same trial that Eurydice failed to complete,” he replied back to her, he ushered her out of the Underworld, allowing her to tell her daughter if she kept it a secret from his wife.

She agreed and hurried to the Mortal world.

 

That night was the funeral for the now deceased daughter of Hephaestus. Her funeral shroud was decorated with fire and made up of all of the bandanas that her siblings had gifted her with before her passing day. Lucille was still crying so hard that no tears were making their way out of her eyes anymore, she had cried them all. 

The Apollo campers had given her a bottle of water with a small amount of nectar mixed in, hoping that it would help her get through the dehydration of her mourning. 

The flames licked up the shroud, taking away the remnants of the girl and leaving behind nothing but a memory. The camp was all in mourning, all but the new campers, who had no idea who this was. 

This camp had faced one too many loses the past year, Annabeth knew the pain of losing someone that they loved almost too much, she walked over to the crying girl after the ceremony was over, pulling her into her side and just hugging her.

“Do you want to talk?” she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

“Alright,” Lucy said, looking over at the daughter of Athena.

“What happened at the hospital? I mean you never really talked when you came back, you just went to sleep,” Annabeth said, her voice was calm and had a motherly tint to it.

“Well, she had to have the cancerous cells removed and they amputated her leg. Oh gods, she was so sick! And there was nothing I could do other than stand there and watch! The doctor told me she didn’t have much time left right before she passed away. I-I came over to her and I mean we had had a chemistry for a while and it was almost unspoken. We kissed and her last words were ‘I love you.’ Do you know how hard that is? For the last words of the girl that you have been pining over for a year to be, ‘I love you?’” Lucille asked, before she took a swig out of the water bottle.

“The last words that Percy told me were, ‘Do you think that monkeys can fly if you sew wings to them?’ So I really don’t. You guys have what sounds like a storybook romance. I’m so sorry that this had to happen to you, Lucille,” Annabeth’s words were spoken slowly and with actual sadness. 

“Thanks for that. I hope you find your boyfriend.” Lucille sniffled and stood, helping the other girl up when she was fully steadied.

“In all honesty, I hope you find a way to get back together with your girlfriend,” Annabeth said, giving her a brief hug before the both headed off to the respective cabins.

 

_ “Lucille,” a voice rang through the creepily white room, “c’mere baby,” the voice sounded motherly and protective. The daughter of Aphrodite immediately recognized it as her mother. She ran over to the perfectly dressed woman, falling down into her open arms. _

_ Aphrodite stroked her honey colored locks, soothing her enough for them to speak. “I did something for you little one,” she said, her voice sounded like a child whispering a secret to another small child.  _

_ “What did you do?” Lucille questioned, not really caring if it didn’t have anything to do with her deceased girlfriend. _

_ “You must go down to the forest, you will see a black door, go through it and you will find yourself in someone else’s body, just go along with the plan and whatever you do, don’t look back.” _


	5. Chapter 5

Lucille woke up earlier than the rest of her cabin mates, the sun was just barely peeking up over the edge of the forest. It poured in through the red and purple curtains, giving the cabin a light, rather romantic feel. Lucille hated it. Black clothing clogged the hamper, thrown into it carelessly. She walked into the morning light, stumbling over the threshold, but the other members of her cabin lay asleep despite the noise.

She shivered in the chill of the cold air as it hit her bare lower arms. Dew brushed over her feet and seeped through her shoes and slowly made it’s way down to her socks. She walked til she was on the very outskirts of the rectangle of cabins before she broke in the sprint.

When she reached the edge of the forest she was out of breath and freezing, the thought of having her girlfriend back excited her and she began to run along the forest til she came across a black swirling mass.

Lucille placed her hand on the edge of the swirling black entrance. She felt as though she had been zapped and pulled her hand back quickly. Taking a deep breath, she pushed forward again and entered through the black door, electricity shot through her entire being, she shivered, closing her eyes as she walked through the inky blackness. 

When she was finally through, she opened her eyes, a gasp escaped past her perfectly sculpted lips. Large grey and black rocks lay all around her, most of which towered over her head. She took a deep breath, though it felt as though her lungs would not fill up all of the way. Every step that she took felt like it was harder and harder to take, though the impending chance of having the love of her life back made all of it worth it.

The end neared and arrived, revealing a cloaked figure that stood at the end of the long walkway. When she opened her mouth, wisps of grey smoke excited with cold, bitter words, “Child. You must not look. Remember this when her hand touches yours.”

Lucille shuddered and made a move to walk past the shadowy being, as soon as she did so it vanished, leaving her going down a different path than before. “That was strange,” she whispered, through she quickly continued walking.

Footsteps echoed and rang through the cavernous pathway as it opened into a cold, damp, darkness that thousands of voices spoke, some cried out in fear and anguish while others mumbled apologies and whispered for their loved ones. The daughter of Aphrodite hurried through the field, bile rising in the back of her throat, she pushed it back down for a moment before she stumbled upon a man hanging from a cross. His hands were nailed to the wood in his wrists and the center of his hand, there were nails in his feet as well. He pushed himself upwards for a moment before calling out in pain. Vomit then forced itself out of her, the sight of the bloody pulp that he was left in making her physically ill. The demigod shuddered and walked quickly away from him, moaning anguished spirits rattled through her brain as she continued to walk away from the tortured dead ones.

She fell into several bright fluffy plants where the ghosts of those who once were wandering rather aimlessly. Relief hit her entire body and she visibly relaxed. Lucille stood and began to walk through the fields, dodging children that had been killed by the plague and now sat together in close clumps, talking in whispered voices. Adults wandered around the Asphodel, eating the good flowers and throwing the rotten ones into a basket that lay in the rows of white.

Beside the field lay a lake connected to the mainland by only a bridge was an island in the middle of the large body of water. People walked across it solemnly, their feet shuffling as they attempted to get to the island. There were so many of them, and yet only half of them looked happy to be heading to their second chance, and hopefully a better life than their last.

In the distance, the daughter of Aphrodite could see a tent with people pouring out of it, streaming back to where the enormous black doors stood, tightly shut as to not let a single soul escape. Lucile surged forward to the tent, feeling like she was being tugged by an invisible force, the looming promise of the girl she loved forced her to go faster, anticipation and determination driving every heavy step that she took.

The tent was small, only large enough to hold a table with a few people inside of it. The beautiful demigod opened her mouth and yelled, her voice strained from crying, “Eowyn!” One of the black figures sauntered out of the line, walking over to her. Lucille, remembering the hooded figure's warning. Her watery blue eyes snapped shut, black eyelashes brushed against her cheek. She extended her hand and felt something grasp onto it and lead her in the direction that she came, though this time as she walked through the fields, she heard echoes of her own voice, things that she had told Eowyn. Things that she had spoken to herself. 

She felt sunlight hit her face, she took a breath of air before she heard the voice of the person that meant the most to her, “I love you.”


	6. Epilogue

Lucille felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as she walked through the chapel doors, her arm was wrapped around Piper’s, as the woman had become very mother-like to her. Her white chiton was light as she walked down the aisle, one flower sat in her hand, the present that her soon-to-be wife had given her years ago, with every step that the child of Aphrodite took, it changed into another flower, the mechanical creaking of the old device echoed over the wedding march. 

The song that the two picked out was one that Eowyn had loved throughout all of her childhood, ‘ _ Extraordinary Girl,’ _ by,  _ Green Day _ , played as she walked down the hall, though it was played by string instruments instead of what the original band played, as Lucille had argued that it was not fit for a wedding.

Eowyn was placed at the front of the room in her wheelchair, beaming as she watched the woman that had been with her since she was brought back to life, and a lot of time before that. The daughter of Hephaestus in question was wearing a chiton as well, though hers was black signaling that she was the groom when it came to their relationship, as was traditional. 

The room was filled with Demigods, from close friends that had been with them since before Eowyn’s cancer to their fellow soldiers during the war against Gaea. There was not a sad face in the room was they watched one of the beaming brides walk down the aisle. 

As soon as they reached the alter, Piper fell off to the side, allowing the girls to look at each other.  Eowyn stood from the wheelchair, something that she did not do often, though her wedding was an appropriate time to do so. She grasped Lucille’s hands within her own, her thumb rubbed the back of the daughter of Aphrodite’s hand. 

“ _ Senatus Populusque Romanus! _ ” the praetor called out, a wide smile lay on her face, after Reyna had been voted out of the position, she had taken the position, “friends and comrades of Lucille, Daughter of Aphrodite and Eowyn, daughter of Hephaestus, we have joined here today to witness the much deserved union of these two women, today, we shall begin with the vows for each other, Lucille if you would.”

Lucille smiled and began to speak, her voice rang through the hall, “Eowyn, you are the love of my life. I couldn’t live without you after I lost you, there was no way that I would have been able to do that. I would do what I did a thousand times over again if it would mean that I could hold you in my arms. I love you with every fiber of my being and I vow to for the rest of my life. When I found you lying in the strawberries all those years ago, I knew that there was no way that I could leave your side from that day on. Coming and talking to you every day while waiting for you was the best decision of my life. I take your hand in this union today as a way of saying that we shall never be apart, I will be with you no matter what, and that is a promise.” 

Tears of happiness and joy were streaming down Eowyn’s face as she heard the words of the woman that she loved get spoken, she hastily wiped them away as the praetor instructed her to say her vows, “Lucille, you make all of my days so much brighter, and I thank you for that. I hope that one day I will be able to make your day as bright as you make mine. You have done so much for me, if it wasn’t for you, I would be dead about three dozen times over. Thank you for doing all you have done for me. I vow to be the best wife and friend as well as forever companion to you that I can be. You took my heart when you found me and talked to me everyday, I am so glad that you are letting me take your hand today.” 

The audience was in tears as they heard the words come out of the girls’ mouths, it was obvious that they were each other’s better halves. The praetor held her arms out in a grand manor before proclaiming both girls married. They joined together in a display of passion, lips moving together readily, hands on the smalls of each other’s backs, carefully embracing the other one.


End file.
